You always have me
by Mia Koji
Summary: Another Kenari! I am not giving it away though! So you have to read to find out! Enjoy, please R/R


Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon.

I got this from today's show! Hints of Sora and Tai at the end, Mimi and Matt (Mimi isn't in it though) Yolie and TK, very small of that. Well they go together cause they haven't got anyone, same with Joe and Cody. Davis has no one! Hardly any Davis bashing! Please review.

**__**

You always have me

Kari looked around; she was there again! The third time back in the dark place. She tried everything, but nothing helped. She tried to do what Yolie told her, but that even failed. 

" I am sorry TK, I lied, I thought that I was out of here for good." Kari said out loud.

" Kari?" A voice came.

" Ken?" Kari asked as she turned around to see the ex digimon emperor with Wormmon in his arms.

" So, you are here too, I just arrived." Ken said walking over to her.

" Me too, at least you have your digimon." Kari said thinking about her digimon. All a sudden they were back in the normal digital world.

" This is odd, maybe we can leave now." Ken said, as he tried, but nothing happened.

" Kari!" A voice called.

" Agumon!" Kari cried as she ran up to the dinosaur.

" Tai told us that you left! He didn't know how so he thought you were here. He sent us looking for you." He told her.

" We can't leave, Ken and I are stuck here." Kari said as the world turned dark again. 

" Where are we?" The digimon asked.

" We don't really know." Ken answered.

" I remember you! You're the digimon emperor!" Agumon said.

" No, he's Ken, he changed." Kari said.

" I still don't trust him." He said giving Ken a look.

" Oh, no…the ocean." Ken said as he fell to his knees.

" The…ocean!" Kari repeated as she did the same as Ken and held her head.

" We need to get them from stop thinking about the ocean." Wormmon said as he walked over to Ken.

" Kari, just don't think about the ocean! Think about Tai and how you will see him again soon." Agumon said shaking her lightly.

" Ken, you mustn't think about the ocean! I don't see one, so you shouldn't! Think about something else, think about Kari!" Wormmon said, that got Ken out of it and Kari as well.

" What was that?" Kari asked.

" I said that he should think of you, cause you need each other while you are here." Wormmon said.

" He's right, I am sorry Kari." Ken said sadly.

" It's okay." Kari said with a smile.

" We should set up camp we might be here for a while." Agumon said.

" Right, Kari you go with Agumon and set up a file, Wormmon and I will find food and something for us to sleep on." Ken said as he went one way and Kari went another.

**************************In the real world************************** 

" We can't find them, nor can we get a hold of Ken! He's not in the digital world, and his mom says that he isn't at home." TK said.

" MY girl is gone!" Davis cried as he fell to his knees.

" I can't find Agumon either. Maybe he caught up with her. And Davis stop calling MY sister your girl." Tai said.

" Yes, sir!" Davis said standing up straight and bowing to Tai.

" Davis you're a suck up!" Yolie said.

" Shut up! Maybe we should go back and check again." Davis suggested.

" No, you guys go home, TK you stay here, Matt, Sora, Izzy and Joe are coming to help for the night shift, we're gonna go the original digi-distends way." Tai said as the door open and three guys and a girl came in.

" Tai, we came as fast as we could!" Sora said as she hugged him.

" Yeah, we should go now." Matt said.

" Right, Izzy, maybe you should stay here and do look out." Tai suggested.

" I get ya." Izzy said as the others left.

**********************Back with Ken and Kari************************

" It's cold here." Kari said.

" Here." Ken said taking of his shirt and giving it to her. (He had a T-shirt on under it)

" I can't you will be cold." Kari said handing it back.

" Don't worry about me, damn it!" Ken said as he gave it to her.

" I don't want it!" Kari yelled as she got up and moved closer to the fire.

" Ken, maybe you should be nicer," Wormmon suggested, " I think this place is getting to you."

" You're right." Ken said as he got up and walked over to Kari. He placed half of the shirt on her and then the other half on himself. He then pulled her close to him.

" Thank you." Kari said before going to sleep, leaning on his chest.

" Goodnight." Ken said before going to sleep himself, he rested his head on her head.

" They kinda look cute together," Agumon said, " but I don't think Tai would like it."

" I am sure that he'll understand, it's Davis that I am afraid of." Wormmon said.

**************************Real world***************************

" Nothing." Tai said when he came back.

" Same here." Sora said.

" Matt and I couldn't find a thing." TK said.

" Same with me." Joe added.

" Damn it! Where is she?" Tai cried.

" Tai, where is your sister?" Tai's mother asked.

" At a friends house." Tai answered.

" Oh…it's a school night though." She said.

" They were doing homework and she fell asleep." Tai said.

" Oh, then okay." She said before leaving the room.

" You guys should go too, we will continue later, go home and get some sleep." Tai said.

" Wait! I just remembered something, once when Kari and I were at school she started to vanish, and then later her, Ken, and Yolie did too. They went to this dark place, and it didn't show up anywhere. Maybe she is there, and if she is then it's safe to say that Ken is with her. And since we can't find Agumon, I bet he found her and then vanished into the different diminution." TK said.

" She might be with Ken?!" Tai cried.

" Yeah…" TK said trailing off.

" Great, how do we save her?" Tai asked.

" We can't, I saved her once, but that was because I got sucked in. She and Ken have to find away out." TK informed him.

" Great." Tai said as he sat down.

"How come I can't go? I went there twice, and I am her digimon." Gatomon said.

" I don't know. We should sleep." Tai said as the others left.

*************************Kari and Ken***************************

" Ken why can't I make there be light? I am light remember?" Kari asked.

" I don't know." Ken answered.

" Agumon why do you think I am here?" Kari asked, she wanted some answers.

" Remember when you were younger, and got sick? And Tai and Izzy went to find medication for you? When they were in danger you started to glow, you had powers. You healed yourself as well, maybe it's because of that." He suggested.

" Maybe I shouldn't get you upset or you might use your powers on me." Ken said laughing.

" I don't think I have them anymore." Kari said not finding it very fun.

" NO! NOT AGAIN!" Ken cried holding his head, when he looked back up him and Kari were in the ocean.

" KEN!" Kari cried as she tried to swim.

" KARI!" He cried as he tried to swim out to her.

" I can't swim! The waves are…pushing…me under!" Kari cried, then she didn't come up after a wave hit her.

" KARI!" Ken cried as he swam out to her and then under to find her. A second later he found her, and pulled her up.

" KEN! KARI!" Agumon and Wormmon cried when they saw them.

Ken dragged Kari on to land. He fell to her side, he felt her stop breathing, but there was a pulse and heart beat, he reached over her and started to give her mouth to mouth. 

" What is he doing?" Agumon asked.

" No, clue." Wormmon said, as Kari started to cough.

" Kari, are you alright?" Ken asked as he pulled away; he was still blushing.

" Yeah, thank you Ken." Kari said.

" It was nothing." Ken lied.

" Well thanks anyway." Kari said as she kissed him.

" Your welcome." Ken said after Kari broke the kiss.

" We should go back to camp and start another fire." Agumon said.

" Wait, what's that?" Kari asked.

" It's a temple." Ken answered.

" We will go there in the morning, maybe we can find something." Kari sad as she walked with Ken back to camp. 

Kari went to sleep when they got back; Agumon, Wormmon and Ken sat and watched her sleep.

" What did she do to you?" Wormmon asked.

" She kissed me. It's a way of showing love and affection towards another." Ken explained.

" Oh, does that mean she loves you?" Agumon asked.

" I don't know." Ken said blushing again.

" Do you like her?" Agumon and Wormmon asked at the same time.

" Yes." Ken answered as he went up to Kari and laid next to her and went to sleep.

The next day Kari woke up with Ken's arms around her and hers around him.

" Morning Kari." Agumon said.

" Morning." Kari said giving him a smile.

" Morning." Ken said as he woke up.

" Hello." Wormmon said, he felt that three 'morning's were enough.

" We should get going." Kari said.

By noon the group reached the temple.

" Look!" Kari said running to the middle of the room, where a desk like object was.

" It says, that only the holders of light and kindness can defeat this dark world. Put the crest in the middle, hold hands, and say ' We are light and kindness, please take this evil dark world away'." Ken said.

" What are we waiting for?" Kari asked as he placed her crest in the middle.

" Kari, I have to tell you something, I care for you a lot." Ken said as he kissed her.

" I care for you too, now let's get out of here, so you can take me on a date." Kari said winking. 

" Right." Ken said as he held her hand.

" ' We are light and kindness, please take this evil dark world away!'" The both cried, as light shown into the darkness. Everything went black for Kari, Ken, Wormmon, and Agumon.

****************************Real world*****************************

" Tai! I found them!" Izzy cried.

" Where?" Tai asked coming into the room.

" Right there, you and the others go." Izzy said.

" I owe you big time!" Tai cried as he went to get TK and the others.

************************ Digital world******************************

" Kari?" Ken asked when he woke up.

" Ken! We're back in the digital world!" Kari cried as she hugged Ken.

" KARI!" Tai yelled as he ran over to them, he picked his sister up and hugged her tightly.

" I am fine Tai." Kari said after he let go. She walked over to Ken and held his hand.

" NOOOOO!" Davis yelled.

" What's wrong?" Matt asked.

" They're holding hands!" He said pointing to the couple.

" Tai!" Agumon cried as he hugged Tai.

" Thanks for watching over my sister," Tai started, but then noticed Ken and Kari were holding hands. He whispered, " How long have they been like that?" 

" A day, ever since he saved her from drowning." Agumon said.

" Ken, I want to thank you for saving my sister, Agumon told me." Tai said as he shook Ken's hand.

" You're welcome." Ken said.

" We should go back." TK suggested.

" Oh, and we destroyed that world." Kari said.

" That's good." Joe said.

" Yeah, now Tai, you have nothing to worry about me now, I have someone that will take care of me. So don't worry and tell Sora that you love her!" Kari cried as she and Ken ran a head of them.

" HEY!!" Tai cried as he went after his sister, " I told her already!" 

" No you didn't!" Sora said chasing after them.

" I didn't? Well Sora I care for you." Tai said kissing the amazed Sora and then chasing Kari again.

" Damn it Tai! I am not done with you yet!" Sore cried chasing them again.

" This is a nice ending." Matt said to TK.

" Sure is. Now we're single still." TK said,

" I don't know what you're talking about bro, I have Mimi." Matt told him.

" I'll go with you TK." Yolie said.

" Sure." TK said putting his arm around her, the three of them walked off.

" Well Joe, Cody, it's only us who are single, Izzy has a girl…what about us?" Davis asked.

" I am going with your sister, she gave up on that cute boy thing and forgot about Matt." Joe said.

" I have a girl too." Cody said.

" You're to young!" Davis said.

" You are never to young." Cody said before leaving with Joe.

" WHY?! WHEN WILL I FIND A GIRL!?" Davis cried.

The end! What do you think?? If I get seven reviews I'll make a sequel or if I have nothing better to do, but don't count on it! Please review!


End file.
